gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
|country = United States |episodes = 20 |channel = Disney Channel Disney XD |run = August 1, 2014-TBA 2016 |time slot = 9:00 PM ET (episodes 1-6) 8:30 PM ET (episodes 7-16) 8:00 PM ET (episodes 17-19) |prev = Season 1 }} The second season, of Gravity Falls was announced on July 29, 2013 by Eric Coleman. On February 15 and 16, 2014, Disney Channel announced that Gravity Falls would move to Disney XD along with Wander Over Yonder but will still air episodes on Disney Channel as part of "Disney XD on Disney Channel." Season 2 premiered on August 1, 2014 on Disney Channel and August 4, 2014 on Disney XD. However, starting on this season, Disney XD will air new episodes first then Disney Channel as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. Despite this, "Scary-oke" and "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" originally premiered on Disney Channel. On November 20, 2015 it was announced that this season is the final season of the series and that there are no plans to create a following season. The season consisted of 20 episodes. Voice cast Main cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines Recurring cast *Will Forte as Tyler Cutebiker *Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan *Stephen Root as Bud Gleeful *T.J. Miller as Robbie *Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs *Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland *Thurop Van Orman as Li'l Gideon *Niki Yang as Candy Chiu *Carl Faruolo as Grenda *Alex Hirsch as Old Man McGucket and Bill *Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest *Michael Rianda as Thompson and Lee *Jessica DiCicco as Tambry *Scott Menville as Nate *Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles *Frank Welker as Gompers Guest cast *Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest *Mark Hamill as Shape ShifterInto the Bunker *Patton Oswalt as Franz *Peter Serafinowicz as Blind Ivan *Jorma Taccone as Gabe Bensen *Neil deGrasse Tyson as "Smart" Waddles *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Probabilitor the Annoying *Cecil Baldwin as Tad Strange *Chelsea Peretti as Darlene *Jonathan Banks as Filbrick Pines *Louis C.K. as The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity *Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein Episodes :See also: Episode guide Trivia *According to Alex Hirsch, season 2 will have some flashbacks of life before Dipper and Mabel were sent off to Gravity Falls on vacation with Stan Pines. It was also said that characters such as Wendy, the teens, and Pacifica Northwest will have some more screen time and development in season 2. Bill Cipher, Blendin Blandin, and many of Mabel's ex-crushes will also return in at least one of the season 2 episodes. *In a tweet, Alex Hirsch said that at least one character "will not survive the season." *Alex Hirsch has stated that the second half of Season 2's story arc serves as the basis for the originally planned third season. *This is the final season as Alex Hirsch has stated that it was his decision to end the show. *The series finale will air in Early 2016. See also *Season 2 gallery de:Staffel 2 vi:Phần 2 ru:2 сезон Category:Lists Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes